Super Sayian Of Beacon Academy
by The undead knighht
Summary: After a rematch with mira in toki toki city our time patroller ends up on remnant
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hope you guys enjoy this crossover this chapter will be the oc bio without further adu engoy**

* * *

 **Name: verix son (after helping goku out alot he and chi chi adopt verix)**

 **Appearance: slightly taned skin muscular as tall as ultimate gohan hair style is like teen gohan when he trainded with goku. His hair is black he has coal black eyes**

 **Preffered skills: final shine attack, final flash, final kamehameha' big bang kamehameha, assualt rain,gigantic meteor, sphere of destruction, burst rush, meteor combination,**

 **Transformations: great ape, super sayian, super sayian 2, super sayian 3 (he got this after training with goku), super sayian 4 (got it from gt goku), super sayian god (you could guess how he got it), super sayian god super sayian (training with vegeta).**

 **Past: like goku he was rasied on earth until he was chosen too be a timepatroller he trained with many mentors his current mentor is whis since he is the only one who could match his power after aiding goku on multiple occasions he introduced him too his family chi chi decided too adopt him and goku was all for the idea now older brother too gohan and goten he aids the time pateollers when needed**

* * *

 **A/N:alright there it is the character bio hope you enjoyed and ill start chapter 2 sometime tomorrow Arrivaderci**


	2. The attack

**A/N: this isnt a self insert this is just a charcter i made that ends up in the rwby universe. Also he wont need his transformations to beat rwby charcters i have something else planned anyway ill stop bothering you guys and let you get to the story enjoy**

( **Verix pov)**

As i sit ontop of a building in toki toki city i sense 2 ki signatures comingnear me, i turn my head to see goku and trunks floating up to me "hey man your missing the party" goku said "i know i just need sometime  
alone" i said "you do this very year since you defeated demigra" trunks said. He wasnt wrong though, every year on the same day i sit up here and think "come on man enjoy yourself a little" trunks said as he places a ha d on my shoulder "sure just  
give me a minute" i say they nod and fly back to the party, strange isnt it i defeated demigraon my birthday

As i float down to everyone my mother chi chi hugs me "you finally deside to come down and enjoy yourself" she said as she releases me " after the festivities we will spar to make sure you havent become weak" vegeta says i chuckle  
lightly at him "im ready when ever you sre fuzz ball" i said. As we both share a laugh. The party goes on for about 30 minutes before i get a feeling that something was very wrong. Goku seemed too notice this "hey man whats wrong you look tense" he  
said "i feellike something is gonna happen, something bad" i say as i look around inotice a portal as i float up too it i see a very familliar face. "Towa" i growled "what are you doing here " just here too wish you a happy birthday" she  
said "also a friend of mine has a gift for you" she said . As i feel a sudden pain in the cheek and realize i was punched by, my eyes widen "impossible i killed you" i said with wide eyes "if only it was that easy" the person said as he kicked me  
towards the party

As i crash into krillin everyone runs up to me concered "what happened" bulma asked "he happend" i said as i point in the sky as everyone looks up and sees mira floating down "m-mira impossible i saw you die " trunks said "it  
will take more then that too kill me" he said, he then charged at me throwing multiple punchs and kicks i start dodging but then start throwing attacks of my own. As my fist connects with his head making him stumble slightly "if thats the best you  
can do then your doomed" he said as he kicks me i. The face and then presses a ki blast in my stomach blowing me out of toki toki city

When i look up i notice im at the fighting tournamentstage, i see mira land infront of me "are you ready too give me an actual fight" he asked my only reply was too go super sayian, we stared each other down for a few seconds before  
we both vanish and collide in the air making small shockwaves that shook the ground, we continued too do this in random locationsin the sky, as our fist collide i notice something "your still holding back" i say to him as we float apart from  
each other "but arent you aswell" he said "fine ill stop holding back" as my hair returns too normal but starts turning red along with my eyes.

"Are you ready too fight a super sayian god" i say as i enter my fighting stance. Mira starts laughing like a maniac "guess i should start getting serious" he said as his body started convulsing when suddenly a bright red lightflashed  
and he was now 12ft tall and was covered in armor that a demonic knight would have on with large bat wings that sproutedfrom his back " _ **how do you like my new form i call it true saten"**_ my eyes widen atthis  
form. My thoughts were interruptedfrom him launching at me, as i deflect his frst punch hesends a roundhouse kick too my head. This knocks me off balance as he grabs me by the face and slams me in the floorand drags me through the  
arena. I kick him in the head and do handsprings out of his reach. As i fly at him at high speeds and elbow him i. The face i then release a flurry of kicks too his head and a punch in his stomach as he falls over i fly high in the air and charge  
my ki " **kaaaammmeeeee haaammeee haaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** I yell as i launch the ki wave at him making a large exsplosion that completely covered the arena.

* * *

 **A/N: alright thats this chapter i hope you guys enjoyed it and i probably have the next chapter up tomorrow**


End file.
